1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing device (apparatus), and in particular to a position-detecting apparatus for a movable unit that includes the imaging device etc., and that can be moved for correcting the hand-shake effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for the hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-229090 discloses an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus. The anti-shake apparatus performs a moving operation of a movable unit, which includes a hand-shake correcting lens, by using a permanent magnet and a coil, and a position-detecting operation of the movable unit, by using a hall element and a permanent magnet.
However, in this anti-shake apparatus, a range, where an accurate position-detecting operation can be performed based on the linear output-change (linearity) of the one-axis hall element, is not wide (about ±0.5 mm (1.0 mm) in one direction).
Accordingly, the movement range of the movable unit for the anti-shake operation, which is needed, and which corresponds to the range where an accurate position-detecting operation can be performed based on the linear output-change, is limited.